


超绝可爱翔子酱

by apogado



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 05:03:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21030692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apogado/pseuds/apogado
Summary: 松本润又跟他的恋人吵架了。





	超绝可爱翔子酱

松本润又跟恋人吵架了。

他吃着金箔冰淇淋和神户空运来的小牛肉，钱无法避免悲伤但可以买到快乐，新上任的管家摊开文件夹：“少爷，这个月sweet的所有活动抽选结果已经出来了，您虽然没有全中……”

松本润把叉子往盘子里一扔，松本家今年第六位管家抖了抖：“但是！您中了一个福利公演！”

“哦？”

管家抖嗦着念：“神秘公演……您难以想象的专属福利……难以忘记的夜晚，等着你哟❤️”

“那个心怎么回事，被你一念好恶心。”松本润擦着手：“她们的剧场买下来了吗？”

“买下来了！”管家总算办成了一件事，兴奋地说：“地下一层也买了下来，听说她们在咖啡厅也有活动。”

松本润嗯了一声，看管家站着不动，一把将毛巾扔过去：“愣着干嘛！演出不是今天晚上吗？快把车开出来啊！”

明明上个星期还说脱饭了的，管家内心吐槽。但是他表面上毕恭毕敬，为少爷拉开了车门。

松本润戴着大墨镜踏出来，在晚上七点显得十分特立独行。

“大概九点过来接我，敢让本大爷等你就死定了。”

管家战战兢兢踩下油门。

松本润很快找到位置坐下，正对舞台的第一排。他在sweet wota中可以说十分有名，因为他每次都戴着墨镜冷漠地坐在第一排，从不打call，一开始因为太像厄介差点被揍，后来靠壕洗白了。

毕竟没有厄介会花这么多钱。

这天他照样冷漠地坐着，舞台上顶灯一打，粉色裙子粉色长发的偶像蹦蹦跳跳地出来：“神秘公演开幕啦！因为是专属所以只有翔子一个人，请大家也像平时一样燃起来！”

翔子出道还不到半年，但是在sweet甚至整个地下偶像界人气都很高，大眼睛白皮肤腰细屁股翘，笑起来眼睛弯弯的甜系偶像，翔子做了一个准备动作，趁着不长的前奏向台下抛一个wink，身后的叫声震耳欲聋，松本润不为所动，看着翔子脖子以下小腿以上包得严严实实，内心发出冷笑：绝对是天天在外面拿芝士蛋糕当饭吃腰线消失。

打脸来的就是这么快。翔子双手扶膝半蹲在舞台边边，长发拨在旁边，声音又甜又嗲：“能不能帮翔子拉开拉链啊～“

松本润旁边的宅男已经疯了：“我！！！我可以！！！翔子酱！！！！”

翔子扭扭腰，手指点在嘴唇上：“我来看看——”

台下疯了一样地欢呼，荧光棒一篇乱舞。翔子转过身点点，松本润攥紧了拳，翔子还在笑：“诶～好困扰啦！”

手指轻轻点上到松本润的方向，翔子笑着喊：“就是你啦！”

松本润一瞬间站了起来，但是他发现，身边那位宅男比他更加迅速，此时正在狂喊：“翔子酱我爱你啊啊啊啊啊啊呜呜呜呜呜呜！”

他竟然哭了！看到对方的操作，松本润真的输了，但他倔强地没有坐下，翔子跑过来对着两个人笑：“两位客人翔子都好喜欢，但是左边的亲的爱情好浓烈更想选呢，右边的亲也可以得到翔子的拥抱哦！”

松本润僵硬地被拥抱了一下，眼睁睁看着可可爱爱的小偶像随着隔壁哥们的手转圈圈，螺旋的花边落在脚下，露出纤细的锁骨，腰部开了菱形的口，裙摆在膝盖上跳动，翔子还是那个细腰长腿的翔子，他原地转了两个圈给大家展示了新造型，又跳到台上，不得不说一排就是绝佳视野，就算有安全裤，松本润也看到了裙摆下半个圆润的屁股，他默默地捂住了鼻子。

旁边的宅男哭得更大声了，松本润更不高兴了。

“嘿咻”翔子站在台上跳了一下：“接下来是最后一首歌了哦！”

台下配合地“诶——”起来，翔子把食指压在嘴唇上：“就算大家这么说也没办法，下次再见咯！”

跟恋人和好是不可能的，松本润心想。

台下人都走光了，他独自坐着不让眼泪流下。然而观众席的灯光再次灭了，舞台中间打下一束追光，翔子走了出来。

松本润摘下墨镜揉了揉眼睛。看到这个动作翔子娇嗔地看他一眼，调整一下耳麦的位置：“大家都知道翔子从来不参加安可，但是呢，今天是专属福利。”

松本润又把墨镜戴上了。

这首歌是翔子的成名作，歌词离小黄歌一线之隔，酒红色的短裙像蛋糕一样层层叠叠，每一层都缀着黑色蕾丝，翔子跳着舞到了松本润面前，这个舞台松本润看过无数次，闭着眼睛都知道下一个动作是坐在地上勾手指，他完全不为所动。

但是。

松本润拿着一只恶魔尾巴懵了，翔子面对他坐在舞台上：“刚才没有选择客人真的对不起，为了补偿，客人可以帮我戴上这只尾巴吗？”

什、要戴到哪里去啊！

翔子两条腿垂到舞台边上，眼睛盯着松本润，舔舔嘴唇，一只手伸进了裙底，一点一点，把内裤勾了下来。

翔子的表情是与平时甜甜元气不符合的魅惑，食指拎着自己刚刚脱下来的一条：“女孩子的裙底——”

松本润还没反应过来，翔子又跑回舞台中间，笑得可爱：“就是这个哦！”

松本润下意识地接住飞过来的东西，拿在手里一看，正是那一条酒红色黑色蕾丝边的，布料少得惊人的胖次。

翔子慢慢跪下来，上身贴在地上，层叠的裙摆在松本润眼前颤了颤：“客人要不要帮翔子戴上尾巴呢？”

松本润都不知道自己怎么爬上来的，半人高的舞台而已。

台上那个妖精骚得他腿软，头也不回，冲着他摇屁股，松本润两手伸进去，果然摸到了两瓣光洁圆润，大概是翔子非常放松的缘故，入手绵软，松本上瘾了似的又揉又捏，翔子用手肘撑地，发出细小的呻吟，他拼命想要忍住，但是全都被耳麦放大了。

松本润贴在他耳边舔吻：“好淫荡的身体，已经忍不住了吗？”

“不，别捏了……”翔子扭着腰想避开这双手，但松本润的膝盖已经压在他的小腿上，松本润一手掀开他的裙子，另一手摸到那个尾巴，他握着肛塞的部分，用三角形的一端对着翔子的屁股抽了两下，翔子呜咽一声，松本润笑了：“不要因为自己的尾巴害羞啊。”

翔子把头埋在双臂间，像一只猫一样想要把耳麦蹭掉，松本润不去管他，掰开他的屁股伸进去一根手指，意外地摸到一手湿润。

“在表演的时候就已经这么湿了吗……”松本润扶着翔子的大腿分得更开，手指在穴里按压揉弄：“这么软了啊，可以直接插进去了吗？”

翔子极力压制着声音，只能轻轻点头，松本润插入两根手指把小穴分开，握着尾巴的底端插了进去。

翔子发出一声长长的呻吟，异物感让他忍不住地扭着屁股，他仰起脸，甩甩汗湿的刘海：“谢，谢谢客人帮翔子戴上尾……啊！”

松本润毫不客气地在翔子屁股上打了一巴掌：“服务精神啊……我也想见识一下。”

松本润抱着翔子坐起来，带着他转了个身，翔子被迫M字开脚面对台下，突如其来的羞耻感让翔子尖叫着挣扎起来，身后是松本润冷酷的声音和毫不留情的禁锢：“别动，这可是表演中。”

翔子闭上眼睛，松本润在他背上推了一把：“好好看着啊。”

翔子被迫用手掌撑地，松本润拉着他一只手：“现在轮到翔子帮我拉开拉链了，嗯？”

翔子坐在男人的怀里，忍受着男人炙热坚硬的阴茎在股间进出，松本润半搂着他的腰，咬着翔子的耳垂：“要动啊翔子酱。”

“嗯、呜……不行……”

松本润掐住翔子的性器：“嗯？怎么？”

“没、没力气了呜……”

“那怎么行，”松本润在他的耳垂上咬了一口：“怎么能在好不容易来这里的饭面前一直坐着呢？”

“对、不起……”，翔子泪水涟涟，哭着道歉。

松本将他更揽进怀里，从下面伸手进去，张开手掌揉弄翔子的胸部，翔子发出舒适的呻吟，松本润在这时掐进他的乳头，在翔子拔高的呻吟中说：“翔子真是没用啊。”

翔子小声地哭泣，松本润在他耳边吐息，一根手指又插进了两人连接的地方：“不会好好夹紧吗？嗯？”

“不、对不起，不要再……”

松本润拿起尾巴，用上面的肛塞戳着已经被操红了的地方，翔子发出了尖声哭泣，哀求：“求、求你，不要……”

“翔子不是小恶魔吗？”松本润把那根东西塞进一个指节：“专门吸精液生活的恶魔。”

“不、不……呜……我……”

“好好睁开眼睛啊，”松本润把那根扔到一边，大力地操进那个湿润柔软的地方，将翔子的臀肉撞得颤抖起来，压着翔子的背让他向前跪趴下去：“在远道而来的饭面前闭着眼睛怎么可以。”

翔子演出用的整套裙子还穿在身上，下摆濡湿一片，腿间的布料不断被顶上来，隐约可见硕大的阴茎在臀部进出，他晕晕乎乎地抬起头，台下明明是空无一人的坐席，却让他有了客满的错觉，双球拍打的声音和淫乱的水声交织着在耳边放大。

是他几乎每天都来工作的地方。

翔子哭得眼角和鼻尖一片通红，手脚并用地后退，却正好撞上后面坚硬的阴茎，松本润轻笑着将滑在翔子臀缝的性器退出来，对准已经变得嫣红的小穴狠狠地操了进去。

“这么想吃吗？看来小恶魔真的饿了。”

一波一波抽插又狠又重，狠狠地插进小穴深处，松本润掐着翔子的腰进的快且狠，掐了一把他的屁股，上面红痕片片，被各种湿黏搞的一塌糊涂，在快速的抽插中翔子哭着射了，裙摆又晕开一片深色。松本润被突然绞紧的穴肉爽的头皮发麻，咬着牙掰开他的屁股继续操他：“自己撅起来啊…翔子酱…”

翔子努力塌下腰，松本润掐着他的腰把他拖向自己的阴茎：“这就是偶像的服务精神吗？再高一点。”

翔子被激烈的性爱弄得语无伦次：“对不起……呜……都说了对不起……不要、不要了……”

“翔子酱有哪里需要抱歉？”

“不……润……我不该跟你吵架……嗯啊……轻、不要……别这么用力……”

松本润贴上去舔吻他的泪水：“乖，哭什么呢，不舒服？”

翔子撇开脸啜泣，松本润手上动作温柔起来，一边吻他的脸颊一边抚慰乳首，翔子不再躲避松本润的亲吻，打开牙齿接受他舌头温柔的舔舐，松本润勾着他的舌头缠吻，身下动作越来越快，翔子又被过激的快感逼出了眼泪，挣扎起来。

“乖…很快就好了…”

“不行了、又要……啊！放、开……”

松本润扣住翔子的手指，一个挺身，终于射进了窄小的甬道中。


End file.
